The Excursion
by K4no
Summary: The Investigation Team goes on a trip. Naoto already has something planned out. Something dirty.
**I wrote this as practice. Thought I'd publish it.**

… **Ah, and as per usual, this story is rife with sexual stuffs.**

 **Well, have fun!**

* * *

Souji couldn't help but ponder for a moment how he had even gotten into this situation. Not that he minded, but, now that he was on the topic, it was worth at least checking his steps. After all, he was in a rather...compromising position with none other than Naoto Shirogane. Not that she cared; hell, she looked like she was having a blast. Pinning him down and taking charge tended to do that.

Hm.

The ordeal had started when Yosuke had proposed that their little group of friends would get together. This time would be different.

Souji didn't expect it would be this kind of different. By that, he meant that Naoto was...sort of ignoring him. They'd exchanged a hug and maybe a kiss or two when Souji got off the train, but there hadn't been much of anything after that. The ride to the mountain lodge, which Yosuke insisted was paid for by Junes (as was everything, apparently), was fairly active, but Souji and Naoto were riding in separate cars, simply by way of bad luck.

Interaction was obviously limited.

However, when everyone arrived at the lodge, Naoto was still relatively aloof regarding Souji. To their friends, it looked like the two were in the middle of a lover's quarrel, which was...actually pretty rare. So that was something; Souji was absolutely clueless, and Naoto was reading a book by the fireplace. He was passing by once to look for the TV remote when he felt her hand latch onto his. Just as he looked down at her, she pulled him down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering into his ear, "I have to tell you something. Follow me after a minute."

He nodded dumbly, and she flashed a small smile before closing her book with a dull thump and lifting herself out of her seat. Souji simply stared at her as she walked out of the room, his eyes finding the remote when his sight drifted past her.

As he was about to follow her, Yosuke shouted a quick "good luck", followed by his friends either laughing or offering sympathetic nods as he left. One of the room's doors was cracked open, so he took the jump and peeked inside, and seeing Naoto sitting quietly on one of the beds let him walk into the room. She watched him for a moment with a strange gleam in her eyes as he shut the door behind him with a soft sigh.

"Now, what did you want to tell me abou-"

He was shoved hard against the door, but, before he could object or voice his confusion, he had a detective pressing him firmly against it. Her lips were on his, and he could feel a tongue probing for attention that he instinctively gave before she pulled away and let her arms snake around his neck. He responded with the practiced gesture of his hands meeting at the small of her back, but he tugged her roughly against him as he regarded her with an amused stare that glowed with some deep-seated desire. "I missed you."

Leave it to the detective to plan something like this. It was...kind of hot.

...Maybe that was just his mind drawing weird conclusions.

"Not wasting any time?"

"You take too long."

Souji looked a bit miffed about that, but he silenced her laugh with his mouth and lifted her up easily. Her legs quickly rose and locked around his back, and he managed to keep an eye focused on their destination. He growled softly into her shirt as he pulled away and she knotted her fingers in his silver hair, but he gleaned some amusement from how she fumbled with it a bit. Cutting it short had been a good idea, in more ways than one. Tugging his head gently, she managed to turn his back towards the bed as they fell onto it, shuffling up to sit on his stomach and drum her fingers on his chest as she enjoyed his gaze running over her body. She felt him undressing her with his eyes, and she couldn't exactly say she didn't like it. Knowing that gaze was still only for her made this all even more thrilling; the desire burning in his grey eyes told her that he had a similar mindset. "I missed you, too."

Naoto smiled more calmly at that, leaning down to sweetly caress his cheek and kiss him again, keeping it short for the sake of murmuring, "You've been on my mind a lot lately…"

"Oh?"

"Mm...I've been thinking about you, and all the things I wanted from you since you announced our reunion."

"Clue me in?"

"I started with planning out dates...activities, movies for home, the like. Then…"

Her hand was drifting up his chest now, testing his not-inconsiderable muscles under her gentle palm. "...I think about your touch. How we used to spend the a good amount of time saying nothing, just...indulging, hm?"

Souji's tone was getting that low and husky layer to it that was telling her she was pushing all the right buttons so far. "Yeah...go on, don't let me cut you off."

"Then I began to grow more specific...your hands, whether they were on mine, or going through my hair, or even doing...other things that I know you're skilled at...do you see where I'm going?"

He didn't respond immediately, instead putting his hands on her hips and letting them slide a little under her shirt. "I'm pretty sure I follow."

She panted softly, planting her hands on either side of Souji's head as she straddled him more comfortably. Her absurdly soft curves pressed snugly against him, and a sly grin crossed her face as he groaned softly.

"Aah, so you wanted this too, hm?"

Her smile was for no one but him as she rolled her hips against his, and he was having a hard time simply keeping his self-control from shattering. It wasn't exactly the easiest feat, from the soft sighs that escaped her as she had her way with him to the way he could feel a familiar sensation down lower. His eyes widened as Naoto bit her lip and grinned again, keeping one hand on his chest and letting the other slowly travel from her collar down her shirt, leaving a trail of undone buttons behind as she made it to the hem of the material. She sat back to shoulder her shirt off, leaving her with her simple bra in plain view. She fought the urge to laugh as she felt his hand traveling sneakily up her back, batting it away with a short, "Ah-ah-ah."

He gave her an impatient look that only fueled her belief that being able to make his composure fall to pieces so easily was unequivocally amazing. There was also that little jolt she got whenever she managed to pin his down and take her time with it all that made it that much sweeter.

"N-Naoto…"

She hummed in a blend of amusement and arousal as she noted her efforts weren't for nothing; his erection was satisfyingly firm against her, and it took all her willpower not to rip his clothes off along with hers and let everything dissolve into mad, rough, unfocused sex.

...Not that that was a bad thing, but...

That particular effort was thrown against the wall as Souji grabbed her ass and pressed it more firmly against him, shooting her his own aroused grin as she gasped deliciously. She shuddered as she felt his hardness even more, and a low whine tumbled out of parted lips. They both closed their eyes as Naoto felt herself rubbing against him again, Souji's resulting reaction being to meet her pace with a gentle push upwards. As Souji's eyes fluttered shut, Naoto smiled and reached back to undo the hook of her bra, silently taking off the garment and draping it on Souji's forehead. He opened one eye to gaze at her longingly as she giggled, saying, "Imagine what this must look like to anyone else."

"Heh."

She slid off of him and shifted down, urging him to help pull his pants down. He sat up and against the wall as she nosed against the swelling in his underwear, giggling softly at his sharp inhale. "How long?"

He looked off to the side and chuckled nervously, mumbling with his clouded thoughts, "Uh...a-a while."

"Mm...good."

She whistled softly as she managed to pull down the offending garment, the ruse easily gleaning a blush from the already embarrassed Souji. "You weren't lying?"

"How can you tell?"

"I have my ways."

Anything Souji wanted to say was thrown out when Naoto's tongue gently laved along his length, and she took him into her mouth without much provocation. He winced at the feeling, a hand rising to rest on her head and gently guide her up and down. One of her hands carefully stroked him, but her other snuck down to slip her trousers off, her fingers briefly inching toward her panties before ultimately refraining. A simple touch was tempting, but she could wait, because it would be even better, so much better, if she was patient. She quietly lapped away at him, stopping with a soft, content noise when he was at full mast. Souji breathed in foggy exasperation, unsure of what just happened. "You stopped. W-why did you stop…?"

"Hehe. I figure you're as anxious as I am."

She sat back and lifted her legs up to pull her panties off, noting how Souji's gaze wandered lazily to her carefully exposed skin. A sly smile crossed her face as she crawled towards him, smoothing her hair back as he practically gaped at her. Her hands pressed firmly onto his chest, and he blew out a slow breath as she straddled him and let her entrance rub gently against his arousal. "I-it would seem so."

"Mhm...now, without further ado…"

She fitted him to her entrance and slowly slid onto him, eyes closed and a small smile on her face as she relished him filling her along with the low groan that he let out. A sweet, drawn-out moan came from her as she reacquainted herself with just how good he felt. Souji's hands came to life, resting first on her hips but slowly sliding down to give her bum a gentle squeeze. He smiled, but she noted that his expression was strained, as if he was having trouble holding himself back.

"Ahh...it's been too long."

So here it was that Souji found himself, being straddled by his girlfriend in some guest room in a cabin that he was slowly forgetting the location of. There were much more...interesting things to focus on at the moment.

He was jarred from his thoughts when she saw Naoto with a slightly pained expression. Concern pushed pleasure out of his mind, and he shakily found his voice as she blew out a soft breath. "A-are you okay? What's wrong?"

She smiled fondly down at him and shook her head, slowly grinding her hips against his and earning another choked groan out of him. "N-Naoto. I'm serious."

"I know you are, silly. It's just...ah, this is going to sound strange...it's been two years since we were able to...to do this, you know?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"A bit. Give me a second."

She smiled again and lifted herself up a bit, lowering herself slowly onto him again and letting a satisfied sigh flow out of her. Souji thought she couldn't possibly be more beautiful at that moment. "Much better."

They began in earnest, with Souji simply let his hands latch onto her hips, subtly guiding her as she set a leisurely pace, accepting his consent for her to take the lead. Everytime she slid down on him, she let out a soft pant. Her tempo slowly increased, and their mutual grunts and moans permeated the air until Souji felt himself getting close. Naoto didn't seem too far off either, judging by the way she was taking in sharp breaths and tightening around him. She dove down to meet his lips in a quick, desperate kiss, her voice coming out in a breathy whisper as she simply said, "Souji-kun…"

Souji couldn't tell if that was the trigger, but euphoria dashed his mind as he felt himself spasm and release inside her. Naoto cried out softly and sat back on him, taking what he had to offer as she mindlessly followed him over the edge. His instincts were still active enough to receive her as she fell gently onto him, his arms going around her back and squeezing her carefully to him. She panted for a few more moments before clearing her throat and murmuring, "That felt good."

He chuckled at the cute little statement, but, before he could speak, logic hit him hard. "Wait. D-did I-? I just-"

Naoto interpreted his urgent babbles easily, pressing a finger to his lips as she lifted herself up slightly. She chuckled softly as he quieted immediately, reassuring him with, "It's okay. I took the pill."

"O-...oh. That's...good."

She grinned and kissed his nose. "I should hope so. One of us has to plan ahead."

"Hey, you were ignoring me. I didn't know how to react."

"Aw, were you lonely on the ride over?"

Souji blushed softly and muttered something under his breath. The reaction, however subtle, was enough to cheer Naoto greatly, and her grin widened a bit as she realized something. "You _were_ lonely!"

"Q-quiet, you."

"That's so sweet of you!"

"Naoto-"

She silenced him again with a gentle peck, followed by an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, it's just...I'm surprised. I love that I can always learn something about you."

"Ah."

"Like how you'll still eager to continue."

To emphasize her point, she wiggled her bum just a bit to remind him of their union. "You're still hard, Souji-kun."

"I-if you don't mind…"

"I don't." Peck. "I want you to."

She slid off him quickly enough to switch their positions, carefully guiding him back to her entrance. His eyes flicked to hers for a moment before he smirked and dipped his head to let his tongue drift across one of her breasts, the tip dragging over one of her nipples as he thrust into her soundly. Her gasp of surprise was priceless, and Souji was planning how to make her fall to pieces until-

"Hey! You guys in there?"

"!"

"...?"

Souji paused mid-thrust, gently easing himself into Naoto's hips and smiling coyly as she mewled before clapping a hand over her mouth and shaking her head at him pleadingly. He simply cocked his head to the side and withdrew, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut and tightened the grip her legs had on him. She opened one eye and gave him a glare that lacked any real anger, mouthing and pointing to the door,

" _We have to stop."_

"Are you sleeping or something?"

He stared at her for a second and nodded, pulling out a bit more only to promptly slide back in all the way. Naoto grabbed a handful of the sheets as he leaned over her, changing the angle and reaching deep as she felt her face heat up even more

"Ah! _S-Souji-kun!"_

"Ted? That you?"

"Yeah! I wanted to ask if you two were gonna come with us to grab some dinner."

"Naoto? _What do you think?"_  
Naoto whimpered softly as Souji pulled out completely, laying out on the bed as Naoto rolled over and lay on her stomach to face the door. Souji stared at her behind for a moment, his gaze flicking back and forth between the door and his initial focus. Whatever Naoto was talking about with Teddie was a low buzz as desire clouded his mind, so he silently moved and he positioned himself above her, but he stopped as Teddie called again through the door. She looked back at him and bit her lip as Souji stared at the door, mentally reassuring himself that the lock was there. "Well, I'm heading back then! See ya, Sensei. Nao-chan."

"Okay...we'll see you- later-!"

Naoto's voice shot up an octave as Souji went inside her again, pressing her to the bed with his body as she felt him filling her up again. She buried her face in her arms as Souji growled softly into her hair, letting out a slow breath as Teddie said worriedly, "Nao...-chan? Are you alright?"

"I-..." She shot Souji a look as he chuckled softly, propping herself up on her hands and saying, "...I'm fine, Teddie. I-I just tripped on something."

"She's okay, Ted. I'll make sure the powers that be don't trip her again."

She reached back and gently slapped his arm before he could pull out again. "Okay then, 'll try and save some for ya!"

"Thanks, Ted-"

"No promises, though."

As soon as Teddie's footsteps faded, Naoto let out a soft breath and muttered, "Oh, you are a jerk."

"Yeah." He thrust once, dragging her attention back to what they were doing prior. "Let me make it up to you."

She inhaled slowly, her words coming out with her exhale. "You're going to have to do a lot of making up."

He turned her over and nuzzled against her chest, gazing lovingly at her through the valley of her breasts. "Be happy to."

Any response she had to that was stolen from her mouth when he pressed upwards to kiss her, subsequently burying his length back inside in a single, smooth motion. She mewled and threw her arms around her neck, pulling him as close as she could as he thrust into her again, slowly and rhythmically pulling out and pushing in to suit her needs.

Eventually that wasn't enough for her, and she dug her heel gently into his back as she raised her legs to lock around him. That was a silent plea for him to start speeding up; it also usually meant the end was near. Souji smiled for a second before raising himself up slightly so he could add more into his pumping into her. His breath flowed raggedly past her ear, and she took the hint quickly, drifting her hands over his shoulders and grabbing his face. She pulled him down for a long, searing kiss, one that was a catalyst for both of them to climax together. Naoto thoroughly relished Souji's warmth spreading through her, holding him tight as a sharp gasp bubbled out of her.

They lay there for a few minutes before Souji's brain started working again and he fell off her, remembering that she was still under him. She giggled slightly at his flushed face, resting her body on his and greedily stealing his body heat. Her head rested comfortably on his arm, and he used the same hand to brush her hair back. They shared a warm kiss or two before Naoto rested her cheek back on his chest, murmuring, "Welcome back, Souji-kun."

He chuckled at that, playing gently with her hair as they felt fatigue catching up. "Thanks, Princess."

Sleep found them both not long after.

The next morning.

The group ate breakfast in silence, with even the usual chatter being kept to a minimum for whatever reason. Souji was just about to ask why when Yosuke slowly started with, "So…"

"...Yes?"

"How many rounds?"

Naoto blushed furiously and excused herself while Souji simply facepalmed. Today was going to be awkward.

* * *

 **Y'know, I tried to avoid using the word mewled...but I couldn't resist! It hits the ear just right. That and it sounds like mew or meow.**

 **Kitty Nao sounds cute.**


End file.
